


The Tide Rolls In

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, I’m not sorry, M/M, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Porn Without Plot, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Crack fic inspired by Fanatical Fics podcast:Seamus is Marrow, an Irish mermaid. Dean’s into it.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Tide Rolls In

The tide rolls in 

“Merrow.” Seamus rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Not a mermaid.” 

“Merrow, sorry.” Dean pinched his fingers to his nose is exasperation. The magical world was really testing his 11 year old brain. “You’re a Merrow, and the others in our year don’t know. Why tell me?” 

“Because you’re my best friend.” Seamus said. “And my mum told me to find someone I trust to help me out while I’m at school.” 

“Wait, didn’t you say your mum was a witch and dad a muggle?” Dean recalled their first meeting. 

“Ok, so dad was also a Marrow.” Seamus admitted. “And it was a nasty shock when he found out my mum was a witch. When they had me, they had no idea what to expect. Apparently kids can come out as any combination. I came out a marrow too, but when I was about 4 years old I displayed magic as well.” 

“Alright.” Dean sighed. “What do you need from me then?” 

“Mostly just to make excuses for me when I need to go swimming.” Seamus explained. “I love the land, but the sea calls me and I have to listen.” 

“Ok, you like swimming, that’s easy.” Dean sounded relieved. 

“But also...” Seamus looked around to make sure they were still one before pulling out an old cap from his pocket. “This is the most precious object in the world to me. It’s how I ... shift.” 

“It’s a hat.” 

“It’s a cap.” Seamus corrected him. “And when I put it on my legs turn to fins and I can return to the water. Want to see?” 

Dean hesitated. Part of him didn’t; this was all too weird. But he found himself nodding, curiosity getting the best of him.

Seamus looked around one more time before taking the faded red cap and putting it on his head. 

Dean expected something like sparkles or a bright light like in movies. But what really happened was an instantaneous shift of simply legs to fin. 

“Where are your pants?” Dean asked the first question that popped in his head. 

“I don’t know.” Seamus blushed. “Dad tried to explain it once but I didn’t really get it. Apparently it’s the same principles as the vanishing charm, but Mum said we’d learn about that 5th year so she’d explain it better then.” 

“Alright.” Dean said, not know how else to respond. He really took in Seamus’ new look; bright green scales and tail, just like in the movies and books he’d read as a child. It wasn’t Slytherin green, more of a bright seaweed green. 

/passage of time/ 

Ten years or so had passed since Seamus had told Dean his secret. Since then Seamus had trusted a few more friends and they’ve fought and won a war. They had lost friends but had found each other. Being separated for a year when they were 17 made then reevaluate their entire relationship. 

“You’re doing that thing again.” Seamus teased Dean as he kissed his neck from behind. 

“What thing?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“Thinking too much.” Seamus laughed, looking over his shoulder at the blank canvas Dean was looking at. “Trying to figure out your next painting?” 

“Well, kind of.” Dean blushed. “I had an idea, but I was waiting for you to get home.” 

“ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO PAINT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS?!” Seamus nearly squealed. It had been a stupid running joke for a while now. 

“Um...” Dean blushed harder. “Sort of I guess.” 

“Wait really?” Seamus’ eyes went wide. “Yes, absolutely, but we need to find a 1912 Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville for you to fuck my brains out in after.” 

“Seamus.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Ok, for real, what did you have in mind.” Seamus chuckled. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could paint you in your Merrow form.” Dean broached. 

“You what?” Seamus asked in surprise. 

“Well, I was watching you swim when we visited your parents a few weeks ago and it was so graceful.” Dean blushed again. “And I’ve been working on trying to capture motion better and thought, this might be a perfect exercise.” 

“Yeah, I’d be down for that.” Seamus nodded. 

/passage of time/ 

“That’s incredible.” Seamus was speechless when Dean showed him the final product. Painting Seamus was resting leisurely on a bed of kelp, smirking at the two of them. 

“He’s lazier than you are.” Dean scowled at painting Seamus. “This whole idea was to practice motion in my paintings but he just lounges around.” 

Seamus couldn’t help but to laugh loudly. 

“Well Mr. Thomas I think it’s brilliant.” Seamus kisses him. “So let my find you that 1912 Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville.” 

“You are the horniest bastard if ever met.” Dean attempted to scold him, but he never meant it. Having a horny boyfriend was actually a lot of fun. 

Seamus laughed again before kissing him deeply, straddling him in his painting chair. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and grinder against him with gusto. He smirked as Dean let out a little moan into his mouth. Biting his bottom lip he ground against him again before moving to his neck. 

“Babe?” Dean groaned out as Seamus sucked on his neck. 

“Hmmm?” Seamus made a small noise, not really paying attention. 

“Um, you, I mean your, I mean...” Dean stammered. 

“What’s up?” Seamus pulled back, concerned now. 

“That.” Dean pointed to the painting. Painting Seamus was laying in the keto bed watching them, stroking a long, slick pink object. 

Seamus couldn’t help but laugh loudly, throwing his head back. 

“I guess painting me is just as horny for you as I am.” He turned back and gave Dean a kiss. 

“Wait, hold on.” Dean pulled back slightly. “You have a fish penis?” 

“Dude, that’s such an unsexy way to say that.” Seamus groaned. 

“I mean, in your marrow form, you also have ... that?” 

“Yeah, what did you expect?” 

“I don’t know.” Dean said honestly. “I never really thought about it.” He turned back to the painting that was still stroking itself leisurely. “Have you ... um...” 

“Wanked one out under the water?” Seamus laughed again. “Yeah. Sometimes thinking about you.” 

“Could I see?” Dean blurted out. 

“What?” 

“Can I see you... like that?” 

“Yes.” Seamus felt more turned on than he was feeling a moment ago. “Fuck yes.” He kissed Dean deeply before standing up. “Let’s go.” 

“Wait, what?” Dean stood you to. “Go where?” 

“To the water of course.” Seamus said in a low voice. “If we’re going to do this we are doing it right.” 

“Doing what right?” Dean asked as Seamus took his hand and led him outsider they lived on the coast close to the water for Seamus. 

“Take off your clothes.” Seamus said, doing the same. Dean obeyed, kind of guessing what they were doing. He felt warm seeing Seamus already hard and backing into the water. He had grabbed his old faded red hat from his pocket and shoved it on his head, suddenly having a fin. Dean followed him into the water up to his waist as Seamus once again folded his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Dean leaned into it, he always loved kissing Seamus. It was a drug. He brought his hands down to his lover’s hips and a shiver went down his spine as he felt where flesh met scales. It’s wasn’t the first time he’d felt them, not even the first time feeling them while kissing him. But he never expected the could even go further when Seamus was in this form. It was almost like their first time again; Dean didn’t know what to expect but he was excited to try. 

He suddenly felt a pressure against his leg and his own member stiffened further in anticipation. Seamus grinned, feeling it against his belly, and broke away from the kiss. He lead Dean to the rocky ledge they would rest around watching the sunset. He leaned his back to the rocky wall and pulled Dean in for another kiss. Dean kisses back enthusiastically, allowing his hand to wander down. 

As Seamus’ lips mov d to his neck, he looked down and licked his lips to see the long, pink member floating just beneath the surface. He took a deep breath and grasped it. 

It was... weird wasn’t the right term. Ok, a little weird, but a good weird. It was thicker than Seamus’s human penis, and longer. But what threw him off was that it was warm and slick. For some reason he expected it to be cool and slimy, but it wasn’t. It was hard, and smooth, and just so much fun to run his hand over. 

“That’s fucking incredible.” Seamus murmured into his neck. Dean brought his lips back to Seamus and kissed him roughly, incredibly turned on. He grasped the member a little firmer and stroked just a tad faster, testing how it felt. “Yesssss.” Seamus hissed in pleasure. 

Emboldened, Dean pulled away and brought his hands under Seamus’s bum, pulling him closer to him. As his waist came out the water, Dean held him against the rocks and leaned down toward the large penis. He stuck his tongue out and ran it slowly up the length. Seamus shivered at the sensation. 

“Fuck.” Seamus swore, surprised by the sensation. It felt more powerful than in his human form. Dean simply smiled lightly, and ran his tongue up and down again. Finally, he took the tip into his mouth and gave a small suck. Seamus whimpered in delight and Dean took more into his mouth. 

Seamus was well endowed in his human form, but was huge in his Marrow body. Dean struggled to take in as much as he could, choking slightly as he did. But seeing Seamus squirm before him made him want to please him as much as he could. 

“Fuck Dean.” Seamus struggled to catch his breath. “Please.” 

Dean held him tighter and quickened his pace. Before he knew it his mouth was filled with a hot, salty liquid that he was familiar with. He pulled back to see Seamus struggling to catch his breath. 

“Fuck mate.” Seamus sighed. “We should have tried this ages ago.”

/end/ 

A/N: I could have gone more porny but this was enough for one day XD


End file.
